Deadline to Destruction
Deadline to Destruction is a single-player role-playing mini adventure written by Gavin Shute, and illustrated by David Stevens. It was published in 1986 in Issue 12 of Warlock by Games Workshop. It has not been reprinted since. Creation Background - p.28}} Rules The mini adventure in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules Deadline to Destruction reuses the rules from Appointment with F.E.A.R.: *Hero Points, which are awarded to the player for every villain captured and disaster averted, allowing them to compare their performance from one play-through to the next. *The player is not allowed to kill their enemies, only disable them, and any death results in the loss of Hero Points. *The player is also given three "Clues" at the start of the adventure. *Players have the choice of one of four "super powers" with which to play the game: Super Strength, Psi-Powers, Enhanced Technological Skill (ETS), and Energy Blast. Equipment List In the "Background" the player is mentioned as wearing a Crimewatch. No other equipment list is given for the player except those choosing the ETS "super power" which gives them an Accessory Belt. Illustrations The illustrations were by David Stevens. There were 8 full page (or equivalent) illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: Title card, 3, 35, 59, 84, 97,1 147 and 186. #The illustration in this instance is placed some "distance" from the paragraph in question probably due to reasons of layout. Intertextual References In a "fourth wall" breaking exercise, (180) has the player comes across a copy of the book Appointment with F.E.A.R. (which Gerry the Grass describes as "a good 'un!") even though the mini adventure is a sequel to that book! Prequel This mini adventure is a sequel to Steve Jacksons's gamebook Appointment with F.E.A.R.. Main Characters YOU: Jean Lafayette aka the "Silver Crusader" *Captain Belcher - Policeofficer *"Cyanide Cecil"'' *''"Elastic Eddie"'' *Gerry the Grass *''"Jaws"'' *Jean Lemming - Newsreader *Moaner Whyte - Newspaper Editor *''"Mr Frosty"'' *''"Mr Obesity"'' *Norris Watts aka "Doctor Change" *Peter Salmon aka "The Cuttlefish" - Fishmonger *Richard Gears aka "The Fly" - Actor *''"The Dynamo"'' *''"The Firefly"'' *''"The Spider"'' Locations *32nd Street *43rd Street *102nd Street *112th Street *122nd Street *Captain Fisheye Fish Factory *''Comas Thook'' *''Cottonworths'' *Dough-Play Rubber Factory *''Laurel's Rollerama'' *''McWhimpy's Burger Bar'' *Radd Square *''Smartins'' *Titan City *Titan City Chemical Plant *Titan City Police Headquarters *Titan City Technology Research Department (T.C.T.R.D.) Encounters *''"Elastic Eddie"'' *Humans - Gunman/Skinheads *Ice Warrior *''"Jaws"'' *''"Mr Frosty"'' *''"Mr Obesity"'' *''"The Cuttlefish"'' *''"The Dynamo"'' *''"The Fly"'' *''"The Spider"'' Further Notes *Many of the names of people or places featured in the adventure are plays on real names. Examples include "Richard Gears" for , "Cottonworths" for retailer , "Claybars Bank" for the bank and "Comas Thook" for travel agency . *Jaws has been liberally "borrowed" from the films and . *(154) has the player refer to as their "comic-book rival", indicating either Spider-Man is fictional and the player feels inadequate when compared to the comic-book hero, or Spider-Man is real and the player feels he isn't a serious-enough superhero! *Translated into Japanese as 破滅への秒読み in issue 10 of the Japanese version of Warlock (ウォーロック). Errors *The player's newspaper editor boss' first name changes from "Jonah" (in Appointment with F.E.A.R.) to "Moaner" in the mini adventure. See Also *''Appointment with F.E.A.R.'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Warlock'' Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1067 Deadline to Destruction at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=156 Warlock at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1066 Warlock #12 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 References Category:Mini-Adventures Category:Deadline to Destruction! Entries Category:Warlock Magazine Entries